The Gateway
by WindsorMary
Summary: This is a crossover between Elfhome and Shadow Children series. Four young girls escape the shadow world and enter elfhome. They have to learn how to live in the new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfhome or Shadow Children. They belong to their respective owners. I created Opal, Obsidian, Sapphire, Schorl, Chrome and the plot.**

Chapter 1

"Twenty," The countdown continued.

"Dad, come with us." Opal begged.

"You know I can't." He replied sadly.

"Fifteen," The timer continued.

"Chrome, come out with your hands up!" A man outside yelled.

"Girls, it is time for you to go!" He ushered Opal, Obsidian, Sapphire and Schorl towards the doorway.

"Daddy, I want to stay with you!" Sapphire pleaded, her twin, Schorl, nodded with her. "We can beat them up. Or come with us."

"Sweeties, you need to go," He whispered as there was a loud bang on the upstairs door. "You know I need to be here to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"But, you'll die." Obsidian cried.

"You two need to take care of your sisters." He said to Sapphire and Schorl. "Take their hands and go through the door."

"Ten," It continued.

"Go, go!" He pushed them towards the door. "Opal, take this letter. You need to give it to Forge. He will take care of you now."

"But, we don't know him. We know nothing about Elfhome. He is only distantly related to us. What if we come out nowhere near him?" Opal whispered.

"I have set the machine to key in to the closest genetic match. It will be fine. It is better than here. You won't have to hide anymore. Go!" There was a crash upstairs. "I love you girls!"

"Five seconds to detonation,"

"Daddy!" Schorl cried.

He shoved them through the doorway and into a different universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfhome or Shadow Children. They belong to their respective owners. I created Opal, Obsidian, Sapphire, Schorl, Chrome and the plot.**

Chapter 2

The world dissolved and slowly materialized. It was the craziest feeling.

"This is it?" Opal asked as she looked around. There appeared to only be trees, large trees.

"Daddy!" Sapphire and Schorl cried together.

"It will be alright." Obsidian comforted. "He probably got away."

"This place is scary." Schorl whispered. "It is so dark."

"We need to move." Opal said.

"Do you see anything?" Obsidian asked. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"Dad said that we be near Forge. Maybe he has a house nearby." Opal supposed. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed Schorl by the hand and started to walk.

"Alright," Obsidian grabbed Sapphire's hand and followed.

"Is that a light?" Sapphire asked after a while of walking.

"I think it is." Obsidian pointed to a spot in the forest.

It was a giant castle. It was sprawling. It was very pretty.

"I don't think we should meet him." Obsidian said intimidated. "We should go."

"And what would you suggest we do? There is no way back home." Opal demanded. "We have to meet him."

They walked up to the door.

"Knock," Obsidian pleaded.

"Why do I have to? Why do you." She replied.

"It was your idea to do this. You knock." Obsidian demanded.

"Fine, fine." Opal stuck out her hand and lightly knocked.

"Seriously?" Obsidian asked.

She knocked harder. After a moment, there was a sliding noise. A panel had opened up and someone with deep brown eyes looked out. After a second, it closed. Nothing happened.

"I don't think he saw us." Obsidian stated.

"Yeah, probably not considering we're tiny." Schorl inferred.

"Well, knock again." Obsidian demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfhome or Shadow Children. They belong to their respective owners. I created Opal, Obsidian, Sapphire, Schorl, Chrome and the plot.**

Chapter 3

The knock on the door was a surprise. Forge was working on a design for the Fire Clan. Most of hands were training. However, Dark Scythe was standing next to Forge. He seemed to be watching his domou work. No one really lived in these parts of the Easternlands. Cider wine went to answer to door. He came back to the main room a few moments later.

"Who was out the door?" Forge asked.

"There was no one, domou." He replied.

There was another light knock at the door.

"Forgiveness, there was no one, domou. However, I will go look again."

"I will come with you and solve this mystery." Stated Dark Scythe.

They both walked to the door. Cider Wine looked out again.

"There is no one, holy one."

"Hum, step back." Dark Scythe pulled out his ejae and opened the door.

There were four young girls. They were two sets of identical twin. They were most definably Stone Clan. They all had dusty skin, brown hair and brown eyes. They were wearing unusual clothes and had short hair. Their eyes went wide and they all took a step back when they saw him. He put this ejae back in its sheath.

"Hello, little ones," Dark Scythe said trying to seem less intimidating. "I am Dark Scythe."

They all stared at him. One of the older pairs looked at her twin and started to speak.

"_I think we should leave quickly._"

It was a garbled language. It was most definitely not Low Elvish or High Elvish.

"Hello," One of the younger girls said shyly.

"Why do you come in?" Dark Scythe asked and ushered them in. They took a look at Cider Wine and skid the other way.

"Who was it?" Forge asked as they came in.

"It seems we have found some lost children." Dark Scythe said as Forge turned around. The sekasha that had been training came to see what was happening.

"Well, hello. I am Forge of Stone" Forge greeted them with a smile. They simply stared.

"I have never seen so many children together." Black Rose, Forge's second, said.

"I think they are scared." Steel Tree murmured.

"What are your names? Where is your household? What caste are you?" Forge asked.

One of the older girls handed him a letter out of her pocket. It was dusty and crumpled. Forge opened it and read the letter of mix Low and High Elvish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfhome or Shadow Children. They belong to their respective owners. I created Opal, Obsidian, Sapphire, Schorl, Chrome and the plot.**

Chapter 4

_Dear Forge of Stone_

_ Hello, though you don't know me or my children, we are related. One of my ancestors was Guillaume Dufae, or Unbounded Brilliance of Stone. He fled to Earth to get away from some danger. He intended to go back to Elfhome, but the natural gates were gone. He traveled all over and couldn't find a way back. He settled down and started a family. He was later killed in when a civil war broke out. His son and wife fled the country._

_ The world has changed much since then. With the lack of food population laws have been made. They dictate that people can only have two children. I was born third. By law, I should I should have been executed at birth. Because of the policies, war has broken out again. The war has not been going well. In the course of the war, my family has died. The army is tracking down all the thirds and killing them. They are also killing their families. Apparently, it doesn't matter when they born because they were born to a third._

_ This is why I built the gate to Elfhome and sent my children through. I am hoping that you will care for them. It is not perfect. They are human and so mortal. It is extremely unlikely that they will live to more than 80 years old. None of no much about the Elvish culture. However, they do know Low Elvish and some High Elvish. I have destroyed the machine, so there is no way to get back. _

_Sincerely,_

_Chrome Citrine Dufae_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfhome or Shadow Children. They belong to their respective owners. I created Opal, Obsidian, Sapphire, Schorl, Chrome and the plot.**

Chapter 5

"Oh my," Forge said sadly after he had read the letter. "Cider Wine, why don't you go set up some beds for the children. They are going to be staying with us. Please have Pepper Seed bring out some food for them."

"Forge?" Dark Scythe asked. All of them looked confused.

"We'll talked when they sit eat." He replied.

The children appeared to like the meal. They didn't want to eat it at first because they thought it looked strange. However, Cider Wine get them into trying some.

"What is going on?" Dark Scythe asked. "Who are they children?"

"They are my grandchildren." Forge stated softly.

"Unbounded Brilliance had children? Where is he? He sent them? Why?" Black Rose asked.

"He is dead." Forge said softly.

"I'm sorry, Forge." Dark Scythe comforted.

"He went to Earth. They are from a couple generations down the line. Read the letter." He handed it to Dark Scythe and read it and passed it around.

"They're human." Gray Harvest stated. "Wow, those people are barbaric."

"You should change them." Dark Scythe said to Forge.

"Change them?" Forge asked.

"They will not fit into this world if they human." All the sekasha seemed to agree that was the best course of action.

"What if they don't want to be elven?" Forge inquired

"They are children. A parent can go against a child's wished and act with the child's best interest in mind." Dark Scythe replied.

"I will have the spell set up, I will do the spell tomorrow."


End file.
